Ripperat
Ripperrat was a Weasel/Rat-like chainsaw-themed robotic monster who appears in the episode "Forged In Steel", which is the second part of the two-part pilot episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Character History Ripperrat was sent by Galvanax to attack Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster and Mick in order to obtain Ninja Steel from a trophy, Calvin and Hayley tried to fight back with a racket and basdeball bat, but Ripperat easily outmatch them, he then destroys Mick's Datacom and prepars to finish off Mick. But then the Nexus Prism arrives and hits Ripperrat in the side, saving them, Calvin and Hayley pull out yellow and white Ninja Power Stars from the Nexus. Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Sarah Thompson and Redbot arrives, the Rangers then morphed with the new Yellow and White Rangers battling along, Ripperrat began to battle the Rangers, but was overpowered by the Battle Morphers in Attack Mode and he was destroyed by Brody's Red Ninja Strike Steel Slash Ninja Spin Final Attack. Cosmo Royale use Gigantify to grow Ripperat, but right after he was enlarge, his chainsaw arms stopped working alowing the Rangers enough time to summon their new Ninja Steel Zords, Ripperrats chainsaws started working again and does battle with the Zords, he did get the upperhand at first, butb was out match by the Ninja Dragon Zord's Fire Breath. He was then destroyed by the Rangers' Ninja Blasters Final attack. Ripperrat is revealed to have a twin brother named Trapsaw, who in term is near idetical to him. Personality Ripperrat is shown to be rurthless, but he tends to have a sarcastic side of humor. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation: '''Ripperat can teleport of any location at will. *'Super''' Strength: Ripperrat was surprisingly strong. Using his chainsaw arms, he could easily deflect the baseball bat and racket used against him and a single slash from his right chainsaw arm destroyed Mick's Datacom. *'Durability: '''Being that Ripperat is a robotic monster,' he has very thick skin that allows him to take many attacks with little to no effect on him, little was shown to be able to hurt Ripperat. When fighting Hayley and Calvin, being smacked in the head by her racket did no damage. A single stirke from the Nexus Prism knocked him over but her very quickly recovered. Arsenal *'''Chainsaw Arm Guard: Ripperrat has the fabled claws of the kamaitachi from mythology for combat. **'Ground Energy Chainsaw Cutters: '''Ripperrat can launch glowing purple energy slices from his Chainsaw Arm Guards that travel across the ground. This is his strongest attack as it easily took down Mick in three hits. **'Energy Block: Ripperrat can charge up his guards and use them to block attacks from his enemies. ***'Destruction: '''By blocking his enemies weapons with energized chainsaws, Ripperat can break them. This broke Hayley's racket and bent Calvin's bat in two, which was said to be metal. **'Energy Blades: 'Ripperrat can also launch purple energy blades from his Chainsaw Arm Guard. This attack can cover a huge range and was powerful enough to take down and hit both Hayley and Calvin in one hit. **'Energy Empowerment: 'Ripperat could charge up his chainsaws blades with purple energy and strike down at the enemy with full force. A single energized slash might have killed Mick if the NInja Nexus Prism had not intervened. **'Energy Chainsaw Cutters: 'Ripperrat can launch glowing purple energy slices from his Chainsaw Arm Guards, they can cause large explosions on impact as shown as he battles the Red Ranger in his Robo Red Zord. *'Serrated Throwing Kunai: Once enlarged, Ripperrat had kunai with serrated edges to toss at his foes. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Ripperat is voiced by Adrian Smith. Notes *Ripperat is the first monster to: **Be fought by the Yellow and White Rangers. **Be fought by all five Ninja Steel Rangers. **Be enlarge. **Be fought by the Ninja Steel Zords. *Tho tectnicly Korvake is the first monster in the Power Rangers Ninja Steel series to be sent down to Earth to fight the Rangers, Ripperat is the first monster in Power Rangers Ninja Steel to be propery sent down to Earth to fight the Rangers and retreve their Power Stars, a trend that later Monsters afterwards will fellow. *Unlike his Japanese counterpart, he was not destroyed by the Ninja Steel Megazord, but this megazord footage will later be used for Trapsaw's megazord battle in the episode "The Ranger Ribbon". *He is the second contestant to have a twin brother, the first being Lavagor, though his twin brother is named and both brothers fought the rangers, albeit at different times. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 2: Forged in Steel See Also *Trapsaw - His brother References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants